Session 4
"It's just the day we celebrate. Hell if I know the reason, but maker damn me if I turn down a chance to drink and dance!" ''- '''Bar Patron' After surviving the assault, the group meet some of their newfound allies and quickly bankrupt the poor Guard Captain with several rounds of drinks. Setting off in pursuit of whoever led this assault, they find a number of peculiar instances along the road, but what they found at Barkham was even more unnerving... Session * The group begins taking stock of the fight, managing to emerge relatively unscathed. * Reconvening at their hastily arranged 'War Table', they see a group returning from the northern side of the village, led by Lord Greagor and Commander Moray. It appeared that during the skirmish, a second group tried to sneak in from the north. * Unfortunately they had a far larger number of archers, and so several guards perished in the first few moments, though the recruits and mercenaries pushed forward and eventually emerged victorious. * As they continue walking, Balderic notices a figure dressed in luxurious purple and white robes, darkened skin and almost preened black hair, in deep conversation with the one-eyed dwarf he'd seen before. The man apologizes to the Dwarf for showing up later than expected, but clearly he'd arrived just in time. * The Guard Captain then thanked the group for their aid, saying he can't help but respect those that willingly defend a place they hardly know for no other reason than it is the right thing to do. He says his named is Hewald, and that the first round of drinks are on him at the tavern. * Before heading there, Balderic went to purchase some bandages, eventually acquiring some from Mother Saede, currently tending to the wounded in the Chantry. As he exited, the man in purple entered, catching him by surprise. Introducing himself as Cephon Olivarius, he admitted he was here to check in with the Mother and the Templar so "nothing scary and mean happens". Understanding all too well what that meant, Balderic introduced himself then headed to the tavern. * The whole group readily drank the night away, as Hahiatel and Erucar joined in the celebrations themselves, though eventually driven away by Reese's drunken ramblings. * As Cephon returned to the tavern, joining his mercenary friends, it was revealed that the group's archer, Auberlin, was the reason the northern front even existed in the first place. As he had climbed to the roof for a better view for the Party's fight, he noticed a second group coming from the way of Redcliffe. He managed to get the message down to his friends in the tavern, who rallied Moray and the Sun Manes to fight, alongside some of the remaining guards. * As the night went by, more stories were shared, Auberlin still said nothing, the Captain steadily regretted his decisions, Gallus tricked some guards, and Reese proudly figured out he didn't need the other elves' validation while the rest of his party flirted and spent the night with their respective targets. * Feeling dejected, Reese stumbled out into the night and happened upon Kynedrin and their caravan. Sensing he had something to talk about, the Dwarves invited the mage to join them and rest up. * The group awoke and joined up for breakfast, gradually seeing a few of the locals as well, mostly waiting for the go-ahead from the caravan that they were heading out. * Cephon joined the group for food, still gaudy as anything, and even paid for their breakfast. Moray then entered, asking him to gather his friends for a business proposition. What followed was a tremendously one-way conversation with Auberlin, who seems to converse entirely with facial expressions, with Cephon eventually made to go and wake the rest despite his own reservations, not wanting Bargar to hate him any more than he already does. * Heading out on the road way, after a few hours they happen upon a broken caravan, tilted onto its side. With goods strewn all about, Vitaar sensed something off and so scouted it out, but found nobody in sight. Well, nobody living. * A body missing its top half lay limp in the nearby fields, the top half seemingly burned away by manners unknown. A nearby horse also lay dead, presumably from the same attack. * On the caravan itself, a woman in robes was broken across some of the cargo, a thick arrow piercing her heart. Other arrows amongst the cargo suggested the position was attacked and she managed to retaliate before losing her own life. * Taking this all in, Vitaar remembered the people who forced their way into Lothering spoke of already having been attacked and losing their best fighter - suspecting this mage was who they meant. * As the rest looked around for anything of value, Reese saw a black viscous substance coating parts of the broken caravan, and a trail of large inhuman prints leading into the forest line. Following this path, he saw a large divot carved into the ground that opened into a dark cave. * Calling this back to the group, they gathered and decided to inspect it, in case there were any survivors within the cave. They quickly learned this was not the case, and within were thin, gangly creatures seemingly blind from living underground, who were able to smell and hear the group. Gallus snuck in expecting the group to fight, but they quickly realised this may not be the best option, and so slowly backed out, tricking the monsters so they didn't follow. * They then continued their journey to Barkham, a small village at the centre of major trade routes, overseen from a large clifftop by the Cliffside Keep of the Barkhams. * Arriving as the evening sky rolled in, they witnessed a village in celebration. The streets were empty, but the stables were packed full and the taverns even more tightly packed. What would usually have a capacity of 40 was fitting about 70 joyous and vibrant patrons. * Deciding to explore, the group tied their horses to nearby posts for the time being, as the Dwarves tried to find their own plot to settle in, before heading into the tavern to investigate. * They seen the tavern full of humans, music blaring from the merry band playing on a corner stage, and drinks being on the house. They find out this is all simply because of the day that it is, which nobody can really explain. It's just something that happens here, the original reason likely lost to time. * There are merchants, mercenaries and sailors here, each sharing happy stories and engaging cheerily with the group whenever they approach. * Figuring something must be horribly wrong for people to be so happy, Balderic and Reese listen out for anything out of the ordinary, while Vitaar discovers that the mercenaries are actually hired help for the village, which unexpectedly lacks its own guard force. * The mages hear that the music is ever so slightly off, and pull off a wondrously cunning plan to test out the instruments. They ask to borrow them from the band, who allow it, and then lead the tavern in a rousing chorus of what they call 'That Cantina Song'. While an amazing performance, they are disappointed to learn that nothing is weird about the instruments. * Gallus does his own investigating, wanting to see what would happen if somebody stopped being happy. So he punches a nearby patron. The person reacts in shock and bewilderment, but apologises anyway and asks him why he'd hit him. Gallus leaves confused, and mildly disappointed he didn't get in a bar fight. * Balderic goes to find out what's so important about today, heading to the Chantry and finding the aged and sage Revered Mother Yora. She's practicing at her lecturn, but happily obliges Balderic. She tells him that what used to be a day to celebrate a victory long ago has since become a celebration of just living, then life itself. It's just a strange quirk of the place, she'd long forgotten that it would seem weird. * Seemingly satisfied, Balderic returns to the tavern, then realise that everybody's eyes are...weird. Green tints to the iris, and never quite looking at you, almost just looking at your form with no true connection. * He informs the group quickly, and they get out of the tavern. Deciding to take this up with the local person in charge, they head to the keep itself. * There they find four guards and a Captain on duty, stood in front of a large bolted wooden gate door nestled into a towering wall that stretches the length of the cliff precipice. Seeing the Keep in the distance, they ask if they are able to see the Shire Reeve, the man in charge. * The Captain explains that he is busy and visiting times are during the day, not the evening. The group go to turn and leave, saying they'll simply return then, only for Balderic to suddenly ask why everybody's eyes are so strange. The Captain responds with a shrug and says it's the place itself, it's just a great place to be. * Naturally, the group wants into the Keep, so devise a plan to lure the guards away. Reese detonates some glyphs lower down the cliff, the noise drawing the regular guards to it, though the Captain remains at his post. * Balderic and Gallus then try to sneak attack him, only for their attacks to simply anger him, as a deep guttural voice emerges in retaliation. Spurred into action, the other guards run back to their Captain, pursued by Vitaar and Reese, and though a quick fight, the group barely pulls through. Wanting to keep the guards alive, Balderic says not to kill them, those these requests go unheeded by Vitaar and Reese who kill three of them. Balderic manages to freeze the Captain and knock him out, with Vitaar stealing his sword, and then knocks out the other guard. * Managing to find a way through the wooden door, the Party pushes on to the keep... Trivia * First appearance of Revered Mother Yora Category:Campaign Category:Session Category:Chapter 1